


The Girls Monthly Music Club

by hyunjins



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2JIN FOREVER, Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Social Media AU, and subunits, bitch i love twitter aus bye, events are based off of real loona activities, haseul and vivi and yves and chuu love rectangle, it gets complicated fam, its kinda like love live or k-on but not, mentions of the roller skate boy, so there will be some mixnine stuff, this is my first ao3 fic have mercy on me, twitter au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjins/pseuds/hyunjins
Summary: Heejin: ok so anywayHeejin: we got a crisisHeejin: people actually want to join our clubHaseul: WHATHyunjin: for something more urgent you'd think we'd at least use a primary colorJeon Heejin runs a club called “The Girls Monthly Music Club” where once a month a member should put together at least one complete song. After being musically inactive (lazy) for months, Heejin, Haseul, Hyunjin, and Yeojin have to pull the club back together as more and more people begin to join the club.





	1. Code Navy Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HeeSeulJin is a mess and Yeojin gets kicked from the group chat multiple times

**nojin** @froggyprincess  
real life but everyone hyunjin eats or talks about bread it gets faster

 **nojin** @froggyprincess  
that'd be really fast y'all

 **yesjin** @catbread  
@froggyprincess real life but everytime  
yeojin makes a cringy joke it gets faster

 **yesjin** @catbread  
@froggyprincess that'd be really fast yall

 **nojin** @froggyprincess  
@catbread oof

-

 **maybejin**??? @batterybunny  
so i am confusion-

-

 **momseul** @birdmom  
I'm seeing the Jins on my timeline and I feel left out of the trend 

 **yesjin** @catbread  
@birdmom if it makes you feel better it was originally just me and yeojin

 **momseul** @birdmom  
@catbread why does that clear up more than it should

-

 **maybejin???** @batterybunny  
YALL CODE RED

 **maybejin???** @batterybunny  
wait is it the actual code red

 **maybejin???** @batterybunny  
code green???blue???

 **maybejin???** @batterybunny  
yellow???pink????purple?????

-

**Triple H (plus yeojin i guess)**

heejin: EMERGENCY EMERGENCY WE HAVE A CODE BLACK

haseul: bugs again????

heejin: no thats code purple

hyunjin: I thought code purple meant we were out of snacks?

heejin: no thats code black

haseul: are we out of snacks

heejin: no?

haseul: then why code black?

heejin: what?

heejin: oh sorry yall i meant code navy blue

yeojin: this code makes no sense who made this

heejin: didn't you make it

  
**_Yeojin Has Left The Group Chat_ **

**_  
Haseul Has Added Yeojin To The Group Chat_ **

  
Heejin: ok so anyway

Heejin: we got a crisis

Heejin: people actually want to join our club

Haseul: WHAT

Hyunjin: for something more urgent you'd think we'd at least use a primary color

Heejin: yeojin's code not mine

Yeojin: jdfjssjdj

Haseul: so what about this club

Heejin: oh yeah that

Heejin: so theres this new girl right

Heejin: she's from china I think she moved here bc her mom got a job here or smthn idk

Heejin: and so she stopped and talked to me in the hallway

Yeojin: why are you typing

Yeojin: like

Yeojin: this

Yeojin: just send it all at once wyd

  
**_Hyunjin has kicked Yeojin from the Group Chat_ **

**_  
Haseul has added Yeojin to the Group Chat_ **

  
Yeojin: wOW

Haseul: please continue

Heejin: alright so she stopped me in the hallway and was like

Heejin: "Im new here blah blah blah I'm from China etc etc I heard about your club and it seems pretty interesting i wanted to know if i could join"

Hyunjin: how did she even find out about the club

Heejin: apparently our school has a club directory????

Yeojin: since when???

Haseul: since pretty much the beginning of time

Haseul: it’s just that nobody ever really read it

Hyunjin: so uh what do we do

Yeojin: ill feel really bad if we dont let her in :(

Heejin: Same here :(

Haseul: She moved here from another country she probably doesn't have any friends yet

Heejin: she doesn't seem too fluent in korean right now either :(

Hyunjin: I hate to be that person but uh

Hyunjin: this is kinda became a fake club

Hyunjin: we haven’t anything related to the club concept in months

Haseul: Yeah we kind of just use the room to hang out and eat snacks and watch dramas on the projector 

Hyunjin: if she joins we might get found out

Heejin: then we become a real club again it cant be that hard right?

Yeojin: but then we might never finish the liar and his lover 

Yeojin: i gotta know if hangyul and sorim finally get together 

Haseul: Yeojin we can watch dramas on the weekends 

Heejin: also Chanyoung and Sorim 5ever

Yeojin: DISGUSTING 

Hyunjin: guys please-

Yeojin: what even was the original concept of this club anyway 

Haseul: the "Girls Monthly Music Club"

Haseul: We got together after school every day and at least once a month we put together a song

Heejin: Haseul, Hyunjin, and I already got our solo songs

Hyunjin: Heejin and i also made a duet

Yeojin: why didnt i get a song?

Hyunjin: we gave you the music and you got halfway through writing the lyrics and then you got tired and gave up

Yeojin: .

Yeojin: oh yeah

Heejin: we could always start that up again it was really fun before!

Haseul: I agree!

Heejin: It's decided!

Heejin: Yeojin finish that song

Yeojin: cant we just skip me and come back?

Haseul: no.

Hyunjin: no

Heejin: We haven't forgotten that you skipped out on initiation too

Yeojin: your guys initiation request wasn't as bad as mine what

Hyunjin: i had to walk around town with a giant cat head

Haseul: I had to stand outside in the cold during winter for hours screaming bird calls

Yeojin: what about heejin?

Heejin: I made this club why would I have to do initiation

Yeojin: .

Yeojin: i want to say thats unfair but it makes perfect sense

Hyunjin: So we're gonna let that girl in then?

Heejin: is everyone alright with that?

Haseul: i am

Hyunjin: i am 2

Yeojin: i am 3

Heejin: then it's decided

Heejin: i- JEON HEEJIN THE AMAZING CLUB PRESIDENT - officially declares the Girls Monthly Music Club now open to excepting members !!!!

Yeojin: *1 member

  
**_Heejin has kicked Yeojin from the Groupchat_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first AO3 fic jgjfhfhfg  
> sorry if it’s not that funny i have no idea what im doing but if you happen to like it then thank you !!  
> This fic is inspired by “be my woof *wife” by lovelyebin, “#jinyounghastwohands” by phanstarlight , and “nae coffin soge jeojang!” or pretty much every social media fic written by guanlinsgf
> 
> also if you want you can follow my actual twitter @EXOTOURLIF3


	2. Triple H + V - Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi is precious and everyone is whipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s a a lot more of world building than actual plot in this chapter  
> let me know in the comments if you like it like this or you’d prefer less of the extra shenanigans !!

**ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ** @dearpastel  
um

 **ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ** @dearpastel  
hhdhgd i dont know what to post um

 **(=^x^=)** @catbread  
@dearpastel Your fine as long as u dont tweet like yeojin

 **theres no frog kmoji im out** @froggyprincess  
@catbread @dearpastel alright what

  
-

  
**theres no frog kmoji im out** @froggyprincess  
rant thread on the girl who sits next to me in math

 **theres no frog kmoji im out** @froggyprincess  
@froggyprincess BRUH THIS GIRL JUST BE FORGETTING HER WHOLE LIFE EVERYDAY

 **theres no frog kmoji im out** @froggyprincess  
@froggyprincess EVERDAY “can i borrow a pencil?” “can i borrow a piece of paper?” “can i borrow ur graphing calculator”

 **theres no frog kmoji im out** @froggyprincess  
@froggyprincess in a sec shes gonna ask me if she can borrow my soul

 **theres no frog kmoji im out** @froggyprincess  
@froggyprincess ive lent this girl six pencils since the beginning of the year and ive never seen any of them since

 **theres no frog kmoji im out** @froggyprincess  
c*** y**** i want my mfin pencils back

 **(=^x^=)** @catbread  
@froggyprincess what kind of freshman beef is this

  
-

  
**theres no frog kmoji im out** @froggyprincess  
update: pencil girl asked to borrow my notes

 **theres no frog kmoji im out** @froggyprincess  
@froggyprincess jokes on her i didnt take any notes

 **∧( 'Θ' )∧** @birdmom  
@froggyprincess and you wonder why your grades are so bad

-

 **U^ェ^U** @batterybunny  
yeojin's doing a lot of tweeting today

 **U^ェ^U** @batterybunny  
that song must be a real bop

 **U^ェ^U** @batterybunny  
look how fast she went offline

  
-

  
**TRIPLE H (plus yeojin i guess)**

hyunjin: did anyone ever add yeojin back

haseul: my phone died

**_Heejin changed the Group Chat name to "Triple H (minus yeojin i guess)"_ **

**_Haseul has added Yeojin to the groupchat_ **

Hyunjin: she's not online now anyway

Heejin: tHATS NOT IMPORTANT RN

**_Heejin has added Vivi to the groupchat_ **

Vivi: Um hello?

Hyunjin Hi !

Haseul: Hello!

Vivi: Hello!!

Vivi: Is this a group chat for the club?

Haseul: Yes it is !!

Vivi: Oh, um hello I'm Vivi! It's nice to meet you guys!

Haseul: It's nice to meet you again but we just talked to you-

Vivi: What?

Vivi: Oh that's right we did! I'm sorry...

Hyunjin: pdsdhsg its okay

Yeojin: ALRIGHT WHAT

Vivi: What?

Yeojin: huh??

Vivi: Huh???

Heejin: that's vivi she's the new member

Yeojin: oh

Yeojin: hi vivi !!

Vivi: Hello!

Yeojin: anyway

Yeojin: THE GROUP CHAT NAME

Heejin: oh yeah we need a new clever name since we're not triple H anymore

Yeojin: thats not what i was talking about

Heejin: would we be Triple H + V - Y

Yeojin: M I N U S Y

Haseul: i'm 365 so stressed

Hyunjin: did you finish writing lyrics for your song?

Yeojin: YES I DID

Yeojin: now u guys r finally gonna stop clowning me

Haseul: we're going to clown you regardless

Hyunjin: as the youngest and also only freshman its our duty to 

Heejin: but we clown you with love

Yeojin: .

Yeojin: alright ok

Vivi: So we all make our own songs?

Heejin: yep yep!!

Vivi: What kind of songs are they?

Heejin: Any kind you want !!

Vivi: Any kind at all?

Hyunjin: Yeah pretty much

Vivi: I'm not that good at Korean at the moment, I don't know if I can make a whole song.

Heejin: it's alright you don't have to just start one right away

Hyunjin: we could always come back to you when you're more confident 

Yeojin: wht u didnt let me do that

Hyunjin: technically we did actually 

Yeojin: how

Hyunjin: you started before and then went on hiatus we are now currently coming back to you

Yeojin: sounds fake but ok

Haseul: also there's a song I've been putting together that's for four people

Haseul: if you'd like you could do that with us three

Heejin: MOMSEUL SAVES THE DAY AGAIN

Vivi: That sounds fun! I think I could do that.

Haseul: originally Yeojin was going to be in it but she hasn't even finished her own song

Yeojin: wHAT IM ALMOST FINISHED 

Haseul: BUT YOUR GRADES ARE ALSO HORRENDOUS IM NOT JUST GONNA LET THAT SLIDE

Yeojin: SO IM JUST GONNA BE INACTIVE AND SIT AROUND WHILE YOU GUYS ARE HAVING FUN MAKING A SONG TOGETHER 

Heejin: did you make choreography for your song?

Yeojin: .

Yeojin: no

Heejin: make a choreo while you’re “inactive” 

Haseul: And study and work on your grades

Yeojin: um hyunjin and haseul dont have choreos for their songs

Hyunjin: our solo songs are pretty much ballads

Hyunjin: who makes choreography to ballads

Yeojin: wanna one

Heejin: BEAUTIFUL IS NOT A BALLAD

Yeojin: THEN WHAT IS IT

Heejin: NOT A BALLAD I CAN TELL YOU THAT

Hyunjin: yeojin just make some choreography

Yeojin: ok

Hyunjin: anyway

Hyunjin: that means we'll be good for a song for this month and next month

Hyunjin: because that's totally what we do

Hyunjin: stay consistent hahagagfaggh

Heejin: yup we're very consistent!! Always have been !!

Haseul: Consistency is what we do best !!

Haseul: : )))))

Yeojin: yea what they said

Vivi: Alright then....

Vivi: So I'll see you guys in the clubroom later?

Heejin: for sure !!

  
-

  
**theres no frog kmoji im out** @froggyprincess  
that was the worst u guys arent subtle at all

 **∧( 'Θ' )∧** @birdmom  
@froggyprincess idk I thought we were pretty slick

  
-

  
**(=^x^=)** @catbread  
people who are afraid of birds are weak and natural selection is coming for you

 **U^ェ^U** @batterybunny  
@catbread how could you betray me like this

  
-

  
**∧( 'Θ' )∧** @birdmom  
THE RAP GIRLS ARE AT IT AGAIN

 **ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ** @dearpastel  
@birdmom The Rap Girls?

 **∧( 'Θ' )∧** @birdmom  
@dearpastel they’re these three girls who are always in the courtyard having joke rap battles with each other

 **∧( 'Θ' )∧** @birdmom  
@dearpastel I’ve always wanted to jump in there with them one day

 **ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ** @dearpastel  
@birdmom You totally should !! I think it’d be fun!

 **∧( 'Θ' )∧** @birdmom  
@dearpastel JSHSUNWSHS NO

 **∧( 'Θ' )∧** @birdmom  
@dearpastel at least not yet. Hyunjin and I have been practicing

 **ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ** @dearpastel  
@birdmom I’ll think you’ll be fine. It’s all in good fun anyway

 **∧( 'Θ' )∧** @birdmom  
@dearpastel ahshdhsjsh you’re so precious whatsggs

  
-

  
**theres no frog kmoji im out** @froggyprincess  
i cant believe oomf is trying to say beautiful isnt a ballad

 **U^ェ^U** @batterybunny  
@froggyprincess IT ISNT

 **theres no frog kmoji im out** @froggyprincess  
@batterybunny HEEJIN ITS A BALLAD

 **U^ェ^U** @batterybunny  
@froggyprincess JUST BECAUSE A SONG IS SOFT DOESNT MEAN ITS A BALLAD

 **U^ェ^U** @batterybunny  
@froggyprincess IS PALETTE A BALLAD???

 **theres no frog kmoji im out** @froggyprincess  
@batterybunny WTF YES IT IS

 **theres no frog kmoji im out** @froggyprincess  
@batterybunny AND SO IS BEAUTIFUL 

 **U^ェ^U** @batterybunny  
@froggyprincess sounds fake but okay...

  
-

  
**ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ** @dearpastel  
I’m confused what’s going on between Heejin and Yeojin

 **(=^x^=)** @catbread  
@dearpastel don’t ask they’ll pull you into their foolishness 

 **ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ** @dearpastel  
@catbread If they’re arguing shouldn’t we try to help solve the problem together as friends?

 **ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ** @dearpastel  
@catbread I’m sorry is it okay if I say friends? Since I just met you all today

 **(=^x^=)** @catbread  
@dearpastel wHAT YOU’RE SO PRECIOUS YES YOU CAN CALL US YOUR FRIENDS 

  
-

  
**∧( 'Θ' )∧** @birdmom  
rapper Ha$eul will rise soon watch out rap girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also shdbdhf look i know twitter doesn’t have an online/offline thing okay lets just pretend it does for the sake of the story


	3. A Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m fried

now I know what you’re probably thinking

”how tf are they 2 chapters in and already on hiatus” b UT HEAR ME OUT

I recently switched phones (and on top of switching phones I messed up some stuff trying to download superstarsm pjcgcgvsgf) but I usually write chapters in my notes since it’s convenient but I love my notes and the timeline I had written out for this fic so uh

this fic isn’t dead just so you know if you really enjoy it then don’t worry it’ll be back soon !!

thank you for 50 kudos and 300 hits it means a lot to me that people are actually enjoying thi s !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the meantime you should stream egoist


End file.
